Anyone For a Game of Scrabble?
by kidarock
Summary: Umbridge Insists on making the staff play Scrabble. So how are they going to get out fo it? What has Albus got to do with it? R&R One-shot


Anyone for a game of Scrabble?

Disclaimer I don't own anything, I swear!

A/N I am in need of a proofreader or Beta reader as I think they are called! If anyone would like the job please say so in the review! I would ask my partner in crime but she is as bad at spelling and grammar as I am! Cheers! Anyway, to business, another little one-shot I thought up while watching an episode of 'My Family'. See Ya!

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been six weeks to the day when that Bumbling fool of a minister and his pet frog removed Albus from Hogwarts. I don't know how the staff will cope if she stays another school year. I expect some of them to resign and go abroad. Oh that Umbridge woman makes me so mad! Yesterday she actually had the nerve to ask me whether Albus and I were 'seeing each other'! I couldn't believe it! I mean as much as I wish that it's-_

"URGENT MEETING IN THE STAFFROOM NOW MINERVA!" Roared Professor Umbridge from the fireplace causing Minerva to jump and knock her inkbottle over her marking scheme.

Sighing, Minerva quickly grabbed a few tissues from the box next to her and wiped up the mess. Straightening her robes, she walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and was gone.

Once Minerva had walked into the staff room, she saw a big table with ten chairs set out in the middle. The three languages professors were already there, along with Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra and Professor Sprout. She scanned the room and saw Professor Umbridge herself walking out of the spare cupboard in the corner with a rectangle box in her stubby hands.

"Please sit down, Minerva." She said sweetly and gestured to the vacant chairs at the table.

"What's going on?" Asked Minerva stiffly as she took a seat next to Professor Flitwick.

"I shall tell you when everyone is here." She replied and took the chair at the top of the table.

Minutes later, Professor Snape appeared and took the chair opposite Umbridge. He looked very aggravated and tried and Minerva only guessed that ithadbeen roughat the Death Eater's meeting last night, plus the fact he had just had Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years for the past two hours. Last to stumble in was Madam Hooch, who looked as if she had just got out of the shower judging by the dripping wet hair.

"You're late as usual," Drawled Severus as he glared at her.

"Oh shut up, I was down on the quidditch pitch having a shower. I bet you would have taken longer!" She snapped at him.

"Children please, clam down." Called Umbridge from the other end of the table and the argument was forgotten.

"I-"

"Sit!" Commanded Umbridge as she pointed to the last vacant chair at the table. Rolanda sat down and folded her arms like a child who had been denied sweets.

"Ok, now we are all here. I found myself feeling a little bored so I thought I would gather half the teachers and get them to play Scrabble with me. Any objections?" Umbridge stared at them as if daring them all to disagree and her sickly smile grew wider.

"Good. It's fairly simple so if you will get the hang of it. Please pick up a rack and randomly select seven letters."

From finding out that there was no apparent reason for calling them all down into the staff room, the whole table of teachers felt pretty annoyed as heaps of homework for all of them were just waiting to be marked for the morning.

Umbridge had made her move with the word 'Force'.

"All you have to do is come up with a word in the dictionary that you can make out of your letters and join them onto mine. I shall do the scores, so don't worry about that." She explained further, enjoying the looks on her colleagues faces. Severus looked murderous, Minerva's mouth had almost disappeared, Sylvia Sinistra's simply glared at the board and Filius Flitwick had slumped back into his high chair his eyes closed.

888888

A few hours later everybody but Umbridge seemed to be staring off into the abyss. At the moment, Severus was winning but Marcus Pierce the French teacher was only a few points behind him.It wasRolanda's turn and she had already taken several minutes to decidewhat word she was going to put down. Finally deciding on something she picked up a letter.

"Oh come on!" Moaned Severus as he rubbed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't rush me I'm trying to concentrate!" She answered and put her letter down.

"Is that it?"

"No that's 'At' Your turn!" She smiled at him.

Severus had long decided what his word was and placed it down on the bored.

"What on earth is that?" Asked Filius looking puzzled.

"'QUIEZING' it's a shrub prevalent in East Africa or Arabia most especially for it leaves used for the stimulant effect." Severus drawled in a bored tone. "Right, that's 36 for the double triple word score, plus 12 for a triple word plus 50 for using all seven so that's 100."

"I don't believe it!" Said Marcus and picked up the dictionary from the side and started to search down the 'Q' section. Once he had found it, he slammed the dictionary down on the table.

"Stupid game!"

"Artemis, it's your turn" Called Umbridge to the Teacher who taught German on Severus' right.

Artemis stared at his rack of letters.

"Come on Artemis," Sighed Rolanda from the other side of the table.

"Entire galaxy's have formed and died in the time it took you to spell 'At'." He retorted with a smirk.

Minerva watched lazily as the petty banter went back and forth between them. A sudden knock at the door shook them all out of their stupor and back to reality when a tall boy with auburn hair poked his head around the door.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Professor McGonagall?" asked the boy glancing around the table of staff and on to the scrabble bored.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Minerva before Umbridge could answer.

"I wondered if you could check my essay on Animagus?" He asked boldly.

"Certainly, I shall be back in a minute!" Minerva answered crisply and stood up leaving Umbridge gaping at her.

Once outside the door, the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest classroom. Once the door was shut, and the lights out, the boy transformed into Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva gasped as she saw him materialise in front of her.

"Hello, my dear" he smiled at her his eyes twinkling away.

"Albus, what are you doing here!" She whispered frantically at him. "You might be caught!"

"Don't worry about me, they didn't catch me last time, they won't catch me now!" He reassured her. He picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"I haven't seen you for so long I thought I would visit you. And besides, I wanted to see how Harry is doing." Albus replied gently and stroked her cheek.

Minerva smiled at him.

"Harry is coping surprisingly well…"

"And what about you?" Inquired Albus.

"Surviving. This Umbridge woman, oh Albus, how long will she be with us?" Pleaded Minerva and Albus grabbed her other hand then pulled her closer to him.

"Well, if there really is a curse on the Defence position, hopefully she will be gone by the end of the year. I take it she is making you play Scrabble?" He whispered, the twinkle in his eyes more evident as she was pulled closer to him still.

"Yes, I think most of the staff might slip into a coma. We've been playing it for three hours straight!"

Albus kissed the top of her head and muttered in her ear.

"I'll see what I can do for you, my dear Tab's."

Minerva blushed and smiled. Albus bent down, lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her properly on the lips.

"I shall await your answer when I see you next."

"I must go," She pulled away and walked back into the staff room.

888888

Minerva walked back into the staff room and all eyes were back on her. It was still Artemis's go. Once she had re-positioned herself in her chair her thoughts wondered off to what Albus had said _'I shall await your answer when I see you next'_ Oh the man of her dreams had confessed his love through a simple, but splendid kiss. There was no doubt that she was going to give him the biggest kiss back! Another knock at the door shook her out of her daydream.

"Come in!" Called Severus and the tall boy with auburn hair appeared again.

"What do you want this time?"

"I was wondering about that other work…oh your playing Scrabble! I Love Scrabble!" Said the boy excitedly.

"Oh go away!" Muttered Severus

The boy ignored the potions master, walked overand crouched down by Artemis.

"What are his letters?"

The boy ignored Severus again and stared up at Artemis. He clenched his fist and started to use it as a microphone.

"And here we have the ageing veteran Professor Wilkinson," He began commentating to the rest of the group. Artemis sighed and ignored the boy.

"Oh battling valiantly against the worst rack of letters I've seen in my life!"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably in his seat and scratched his nose.

"He line's up another go, oh dear he seems tense!"

Umbridge glared at the boy but the rest of the staff were looking highly amused.

"I think I can detect a vein throbbing in his temple," Said the boy raising his voice.

Artemis' grip on the rack of letters was firm, his face determined to make a word.

"Oh he appears to be going RED!"

"Oh I've had enough of this!" Shouted Artemis and he dropped his rack of letters and strode straight for the door. The rest of the teachers did the same.

"Where are you going? We were having fun!" Yelled Umbridge at their retreating backs.

"What house are you from, boy?" asked Filius on the way out of the door.

"Gryffindor, sir" He replied.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, thank you!" Squeaked the little professor andran down the corridoras fast as his little legs could carry him.

Minerva strode down the corridor to her sleeping quarters and completely crashed out over the Italian made Sofa. Several minutes later, Albus walked through her door and kissed her right on the lips.

"So, my dear, what's your answer?" He asked her, still leaning over her.

"Well, after that performance, I think you deserve this!" She replied happily and pulled him completely over her and snogged him senseless.

The End

What do you think? Please Review


End file.
